This invention relates to a wind instrument mouthpiece primarily intended for a trumpet or cornet, but it could be utilized for other wind instruments without departing from the concept of the invention. It is known for a wind instrument mouthpiece to have a straight shank leading to the cup of the mouthpiece, as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 828,979 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,669 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,388 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,500 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,933 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,280. This mouthpiece differs from all prior art because it has an angled shank. The shank of this mouthpiece angles upward to the cup of the mouthpiece. The first model of this mouthpiece was made from a popular brand of mouthpiece by heating and bending the shank of the mouthpiece. Several other angled and curved models were constructed from other brands of mouthpieces using this method. The upward angle of the mouthpiece serves a dual purpose. The upward angle of this mouthpiece causes the bell of the horn to be elevated while playing. A student would utilize this angled mouthpiece to remedy a descending bell position, or bad playing posture. The student would benefit by utilizing this mouthpiece to help keep the bell of the horn in a horizontal position while playing. Keeping the bell of the horn in a horizontal position while playing enhances the sound quality of the instrument because it allows the sound wave to be directed at the audience and not at the student or music stand directly in front of the horn player. In addition to the acoustical enhancement, the corrected playing position of the student would give the band or orchestra in which the student plays a more uniform appearance. A professional musician would utilize this mouthpiece to keep the bell of the horn level while playing high register notes during which time the embouchure demands shift to the players upper lip which causes the bell of the horn to be lowered. This mouthpiece provides an affordable improvement for those players who desire better playing posture and tonal quality.